Mon plus grand échec
by minimilie
Summary: "Vous savez pourquoi je ne dénombre jamais les secondes ? Parce qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre à les compter, elles défilent trop vite. Le temps qu'on dise une seconde , deux sont déjà passées, le calcul n'est jamais juste." Il s'était fait dépasser par le temps... Et maintenant il était trop tard. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait le tuer pour l'empêcher de nuire. Ben/Kizaru


_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_J'inaugure cette communauté avec cet OS (le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit). Il n'entre pas dans la compétition, voyez ça plutôt comme un OS d'ouverture, qui vous donnerait envie d'écrire vous aussi et de partager vos plumes avec nous dans ce concours :)_

_Il est 2h28, je suis crevée, je suis une coquille complètement vide... Il est donc possible que quelques fautes se soient glissées dans ce texte, je m'en excuse par avance. Sachez que j'ai mis tout mon coeur et toutes mes tripes dans cet OS, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Je dédie cet OS à ma tante ..._

* * *

**Mon plus grand échec**

La nuit était très avancée. De retour au quartier général depuis peu, les Marines ayant participé au combat contre la néo-Marine célébraient bruyamment leur victoire. Z était mort, les pierres de Dyna mises à l'abri et le dernier End Point sauvé. L'heure était à la fête et aux réjouissances.

Pourtant, un homme se tenait à l'écart de toute cette agitation. Allongé nonchalamment sur un banc, une bouteille à la main, l'amiral Kizaru était perdu dans ses pensées.

- A la vôtre, Zephyr-sensei, murmura-t-il en buvant une gorgée de Jerez directement au goulot.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'éprouver des regrets ou des remords. Il était un défenseur de la Justice Absolue, un amiral implacable avec les pirates, un homme agaçant car trop détaché du monde qui l'entourait. Le singe jaune était trop sûr de lui pour avoir des regrets, trop consciencieux dans son travail pour vouloir y glisser un quelconque sens moral. Il tuait quand il le fallait, sans pitié. Il avait même appris à tuer quand ce n'était pas nécessaire, car tuer le mal dans l'œuf était la seule façon de l'évincer définitivement.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il repensait à son ancien maître, se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Aurait-on pu éviter qu'il tourne mal ? Probablement. On aurait dû anticiper… Il existait dans ce Monde des gens capables d'anticiper ce genre de choses. Ben Beckman le pourrait, par exemple. L'amiral grimaça à cette pensée et but encore deux gorgées d'alcool. Quelle idée de penser à ce pirate dans un tel moment ! Malgré tout, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Puisqu'il était nostalgique, autant l'être jusqu'au bout…

* * *

_33 ans auparavant_

- Contre-amiral, nous approchons de l'île Gatillo.

- Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûûûûûûr ?

- Certain, souffla le navigateur en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon très bien. Merci, Gary. Occupez-vous de l'accostage.

- Bien, contre-amiral Borsalino.

Tandis que le soldat sortait, l'homme-lumière se dématérialisa, réapparaissant sur le pont et faisant sursauter les marines autour de lui. Ça faisait peu de temps qu'il dirigeait ces hommes, il avait tout récemment changé de grade. Il faudrait un petit moment aux soldats pour qu'ils s'habituent à ses capacités de logia.

Il posa son regard sur l'île dont ils se rapprochaient. Il était temps qu'ils mettent pied à terre, leur navire de guerre avait été endommagé au cours d'une altercation avec des pirates. Les réparations prendraient sans doute un certain temps, ils allaient devoir attendre… Il s'ennuyait déjà rien qu'en y pensant.

- Garyyyyy, une fois que vous aurez accosté, cherchez un charpentier digne de ce nooooom. Je veux que nous repartions à MarineFord le plus vite possible. Les autres, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, Borsalino s'était dématérialisé et déplacé jusqu'à l'île. Il eut une petite exclamation ravie. Il n'aurait pas tenu trente minutes de plus sur ce navire. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, être entouré d'eau le mettait mal à l'aise.

Zuuuuuuut, songea-t-il en se grattant le front. J'ai oublié mon manteau et mon escargophooooone. Bon tant pis, ils se débrouilleront pour me retrouver s'ils ont un problème.

Sur ce, le contre-amiral se dirigea vers la petite ville portuaire qui s'étendait devant lui. Il ôta son bonnet. Bon sang, il avait oublié que le soleil tapait si dur à South Blue. Pourtant il était originaire de là-bas… Pour sa défense, cela faisait neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur cette mer, il avait eu le temps d'oublier.

Il avisa un petit bar à l'écart des rues commerçantes où semblait régner une bonne ambiance. Ça tombait bien, il avait soif. Un silence lourd s'installa quand il pénétra dans la taverne. Sans se soucier des regards intrigués des habitués, il s'assit près du comptoir et commanda une bière.

Les clients se désintéressèrent vite de lui. Il faut dire que sans son manteau d'officier, il paraissait tout à fait banal. Un civil en marcel recouvert d'une chemise jaune ouverte, avec un pantalon de toile basique. Seules ses lunettes oranges, récente acquisition, attiraient le regard.

Il but quelques gorgées d'alcool. Vite apaisé par la fraîcheur et la qualité de sa bière, il en commanda une deuxième. Ça faisait longtemps… Le contre-amiral se laissa bercer par le ronronnement des conversations autour de lui. Il aimait bien ce genre d'ambiance qu'on ne retrouvait que dans les bars un peu douteux. Et y traîner permettait de se procurer un tas d'informations, en plus. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il se justifierait si on lui demandait un jour des comptes. Chose qui risquait peu de se produire.

Un cri rageur lui fit redresser la tête.

- Sale mioche ! Tu as encore gagné !

Sur une table éloignée, un homme de son âge était assis en face d'un gamin, un jeu de Go entre eux.

- C'est le jeu, lança le gosse d'un air narquois. Tu feras peut-être mieux la prochaine fois.

Le jeune homme tendit deux billets à l'adolescent, dégoûté.

- Je suis sûr que tu as un truc, fit-il d'un air méfiant. Tu tricherais pas des fois ?

- Non, je suis juste plus malin que toi, railla le gamin. Et si je trichais, tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais ? N'insulte pas mon intelligence… Si tu veux rejouer, raboule l'oseille. Sinon, d'autres attendent.

L'homme capitula et sortit du bar, tandis qu'un autre prenait sa place aux côtés de l'enfant.

Borsalino avait suivi l'échange avec curiosité.

- Excusez-moiiiiii, demanda-t-il doucement au vieil homme qui tenait le bar et venait de le resservir. Qui est ce gamin ?

- Oh, ce kuso gakki (1)… râla le barman. Il s'appelle Ben Beckman. C'est un orphelin que j'héberge depuis peu en échange d'un coup de main. Il est grande gueule sur les bords, mais il ne rechigne pas à la tâche quand j'ai besoin de lui.

L'homme-lumière détailla un peu plus ce garnement. Ses joues avaient perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, il ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans vu sa taille. Les cheveux corbeau mi-longs, le teint mat des habitants du Sud, une musculature très peu développée… Et pourtant il semblait parfaitement à l'aise au milieu des gros bras qui peuplaient le bar, mordillant avec nonchalance un cure-dents. Le contre-amiral avisa un pistolet sur les genoux de l'adolescent, qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Il savait déjà tirer, à son âge ? Etonnant.

Intrigué, il regarda le garçon jouer au Go le reste de la journée. Il était bon. Très bon, même. Il ne perdit pas une seule fois, pas même contre les vieux du quartier. Pourtant, tout le monde sait que les doyens sont les meilleurs joueurs de Go quelque soit l'île. Ils ont eu toute une vie pour parfaire leur stratégie après tout… Borsalino n'était même pas sûr que la vice-amirale Tsuru, leur meilleure stratège, parviendrait à battre ce morveux. Ben Beckman semblait être quelqu'un de redoutablement intelligent. Impressionnant…

Alors qu'il finissait une énième bière et déposait quelques billets sur le comptoir pour payer la note, le gamin le héla avant qu'il ne parte.

- Vous voulez tenter votre chance ?

- Non merci gamin, je n'aime pas le jeu de Goooooo. C'est trop stratégique pour moiiiiii.

- Si vous n'aimez pas ça alors pourquoi est-ce que vous avez passé l'après-midi et la soirée à regarder des joueurs de Go ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- ça paraît évident, non ? Je voulais voir si quelqu'un arriverait à te remettre à ta place en te mettant une racléééééée, avoua le contre-amiral en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Peu de chance. Ça fait un an que personne ne m'a battu, expliqua Ben avec un sourire.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi les gens sont si désireux de se mesurer à toiiiii…

Le bar était quasiment vide. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à fermer.

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Borsalino.

- Le contre-amiral Borsalino ?

- Hum. Ça y est, ma réputation me précèèèèèède ?

- Vous venez de South Blue, c'est normal que les gens d'ici vous connaissent. Ben ça alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'un haut gradé de MarineFord comme vous fait par ici ?

- Une mission, répondit-il vaguement en faisant tourner un pion noir entre ses doigts.

Ben n'insista pas.

- Tu as quel âge, gamin ? demanda le Marine en reposant le pion.

- Douze ans.

- T'as pas encore douze ans, sale gosse, marmonna le vieux barman qui essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir.

- J'suis dans ma douzième année vieux schnoque, râla Ben, c'est pareil. Arrête d'écouter aux portes. Bon en vrai, souffla-t-il à regret, j'ai onze ans, sept mois, cinq jours… trois heures et deux minutes, compléta-t-il en regardant l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir.

- Tu ne comptes pas les secoooooondes ? le taquina l'homme-lumière.

Ben jeta son cure-dents défoncé et en prit un autre.

- ça ne sert à rien.

- Bon, d'accoooord. Et dis-moi, tu as amassé un sacré pactole aujourd'hui… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faiiiiire ?

- J'économise, répondit Ben d'un air méfiant.

- Pourquoi ?

- ça me regarde. C'est toujours bien d'avoir des sous de côté, non ?

Borsalino se pencha sur la table.

- Tu sais que c'est illégal de parier de l'argent à South Blue, huuuuum ? Je pourrais t'arrêter pour cela.

- Vous ne le ferez pas.

- Ah ?

- Il faut avoir seize ans pour aller en prison… et puis ne faites pas semblant, vous n'en avez rien à foutre. Vous, ce sont les grands pirates que vous mettez en taule, les dangereux… pas les préados qui parient sur le résultat d'une partie de Go. Je ne constitue pas une menace assez importante à vos yeux.

- Tu es perspicaceeeee.

- Lucide, plutôt.

- Tu joues souvent sur les mots comme çaaaaa ?

- Fréquemment.

Le contre-amiral sourit. Il recommençait.

- Et tu ne devrais pas être à l'école plutôt que de passer tes journées à dépouiller des ivrognes ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Et vous, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que m'asticoter ?

- ça m'amuuuuse.

- L'école, répondit finalement le plus jeune, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Je préfère rester ici à aider le vieux, en attendant mon heure.

Le contre-amiral n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Le gérant du bar avait déjà hélé le gamin pour finir le nettoyage. Borsalino secoua donc la tête et repartir à la recherche de ses hommes.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient accosté sur Gatillo. Leur navire, retapé, repartirait le lendemain. Borsalino avait hâte de quitter cette île. C'était… moooooortellement mort, rien ne s'y passait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était passer son temps au bar du petit vieux à regarder le gosse détrousser ses adversaires, tout en délestant le contenu de sa bourse de soldat au profit de boissons alcoolisées. Si son maître Zéphyr l'apprenait, il se foutrait bien de lui. Il lui reprochait tant son manque d'intérêt pour tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à de la stratégie… Voilà qu'il observait un joueur de Go à longueur de journée.

Il n'y pouvait rien, ce gamin l'obsédait. Il était si jeune, il avait tant de potentiel… Cette intelligence à l'état brut, le contre-amiral la voyait au fond de ses prunelles orageuses. Ce Haki qui sommeillait en lui, il le ressentait. Cette force physique et ces muscles qui ne demandaient qu'à se développer, il les discernait. Mais il la percevait aussi, cette envie de liberté qui tordait les boyaux de Ben Beckman.

C'était cet appel de la mer qui lui faisait peur. Car ce dernier tentait le gosse de plus en plus chaque jour et le contre-amiral craignait que celui-ci y cède. Un gamin laissé seul dans la nature avec de telles capacités en sommeil, c'était un futur pirate en puissance. Un pirate qui causerait de grands torts à la Marine, il le pressentait. Néanmoins, il était encore temps de pencher la balance en leur faveur… Ben Beckman était à la croisée des chemins, et il allait tenter de lui faire prendre le sentier de la Justice. Le temps était compté.

Il utilisa son Haki de l'observation pour repérer le préadolescent. Il se dirigea non pas vers le bar, comme il s'y attendait, mais vers la forêt qui bordait la ville. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, il entendit des coups de feu et s'orienta vers eux. Ben était dans une clairière, en train de viser sur une cible dans un arbre.

- Tu devrais fermer un œiiiiil.

Le gamin sursauta, tirant complètement à côté de sa cible.

- Rah c'est malin, vous m'avez déconcentré…

- Tu devrais fermer un œil, répéta Borsalino, ça sera plus facile pour tireeeeeer…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le plus jeune en rechargeant son pistolet.

- Je me baladais. J'avais envie de voir un autre paysage que le bar du vieux Tom avant de reprendre le large.

- Je peux comprendre… Moi aussi j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Ben se mordilla la lèvre avant de tirer à nouveau. Borsalino fut intérieurement ravi de voir qu'il avait suivi son conseil.

- Vous avez raison, ça va mieux avec un œil en moins… fit le gamin avant de remettre la sécurité de son arme.

- Je peux voir ton pistolet ?

Ben éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Je suis seul dans un coin complètement paumé avec un homme que je connais à peine, bien plus âgé et fort que moi… Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous donner mon seul moyen de défense ? Qui sait quels penchants bizarres vous pourriez avoir …

- Petit, soupira le contre-amiral avec un air condescendant en s'asseyant, si jamais mon intention était de profiter de ta faiblesse, crois-moi, je l'aurais fait depuis loooooooongtemps. Tu n'es _vraiment_ pas de taille face à moi, même avec ton arme.

- Vous marquez un point.

- Et puis je ne suis pas si vieux… j'ai seulement quatorze ans de plus que toi.

- Treize ans, huit mois et vingt-cinq jours, rectifia Ben avec un sourire en arrachant un brin d'herbe pour le porter à sa bouche.

- Tu t'es renseigné sur moi…

- Je vous aurais bien donné le reste, mais je ne sais pas précisément à quelle heure vous êtes né.

- Flippaaaaaaant.

- Non. Dérangeant.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Très sincèrement, finit par dire Borsalino, je ne connais pas la réponse. Je n'en ai rien, mais vraiment rieeeeeen à foutre de l'heure _exacte _à laquelle ma chère mère m'a fait sortir de son utéruuuuus.

- Vous devriez pourtant, le temps c'est important, répondit le plus jeune en secouant la tête. Si j'étais né quinze minutes plus tôt, les médecins auraient sans doute réussi à sauver ma mère…

- Et ton père ?

- Personne ne sait qui il est, marmonna après un instant Ben en mâchonnant son brin d'herbe. Au fond, je m'en balance. C'est juste un connard qui a tiré son coup et qui s'est barré ensuite, sans se douter de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il ne m'a jamais manqué. Tenez, finit-il par dire en lui tendant son pistolet avant de s'asseoir par terre à côté de lui.

- Merci.

Borsalino prit l'arme à feu, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre rapidement et examinant le viseur. Satisfait, il visa un bref instant les ronds concentriques peints sur le tronc d'arbre avant de tirer, en plein dans le mille.

- Wouaouh… Vous avez à peine regardé la cible, et vous ne vous êtes même pas levé.

- Question d'habituuuuude. Toi aussi avec de l'entraînement tu pourrais y arriver, peut-être même mieux que moiiiiii. Enfin… il y a encore du boulooooot.

Il lui rendit le pistolet avec un air grave.

- C'est une très belle arme, bien qu'elle soit un peu lourde pour toi. Un pistolet fabriqué exclusivement pour les Marines d'ailleuuuuurs… A quel pauvre soldat l'as-tu volé ?

- Pas volé, extorqué, se justifia-t-il rapidement. Il a perdu au Go.

- Arrête avec cette manie de jouer sur les mots, ça m'éneeeeeerve.

- Arrêtez votre manie d'allonger vos fins de phrases, j'arrêterai de jouer avec les mots, le toisa le garçon, sur les nerfs. Ça fait six mois que je l'ai ce pistolet, le soldat n'est pas venu l'échanger contre de l'argent comme il aurait dû le faire. On peut donc considérer qu'il est à moi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a préféré abandonner son arme au lieu de me rembourser sa dette.

- Bon, un point pour toi morveux, garde-le. Il va falloir que je dise aux différents chefs de casernes de South Blue de surveiller d'un peu plus près leurs soldats, la discipline se perd on diraiiiiit…

Ben souffla de soulagement. Un court silence s'installa.

- Dis gamin…

- Hum ?

- Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Mlle Lana avant de quitter l'île ?

- La maîtresse d'école ?

- Oueeeeeeep.

- Vous me demandez ça juste après que je vous ai appris que je suis né à cause d'une connerie comme celle-ci ?

- Comme quoi les conneries ça donne parfois du bon…

Ben soupira de dépit.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun tact, ni aucune finesse. Bref, dites-lui que vous allez corriger son plus grand échec. Elle va fondre !

- C'est quoi « son plus grand échec » ?

- Moi, s'esclaffa le garçon. Elle a tout fait pour me pousser à rester à l'école. Mais à cinq ans, je savais déjà lire, écrire et compter… Je n'avais plus rien à apprendre là-bas, vous comprenez ? Alors je m'y ennuyais comme un rat mort et je faisais le con. Elle a toujours été gentille et a tenté de me remotiver, je ne peux l'ignorer. Elle a même essayé de me faire intégrer l'école des jeunes recrues de la Marine de South Blue… mais même si j'ai réussi tous leurs tests haut-la-main, ils n'ont pas voulu d'un gamin de dix ans. Du coup, je me suis barré de l'école, de l'orphelinat. Et je me suis servi de mes neurones pour survivre.

Borsalino se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait souvent souhaité être un petit peu plus intelligent, pour ne plus avoir cette mauvaise habitude de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. En soi ça ne l'handicapait pas, son logia était laaaaaargement assez puissant pour écraser ses adversaires avec cette « tactique ». Mais tout de même, ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. A présent, il se rendait compte que trop de neurones, ce n'était pas non plus l'idéal. Ben était un adulte dans le corps d'un gamin, un enfant qui a grandi beaucoup plus vite dans sa tête que dans son corps. Incompris, rejetés, craints, les génies de ce genre souffrent toujours au cours de leur enfance lorsqu'ils sont mal encadrés, et sont incapables de s'intégrer normalement dans la société…

- Ben, tu veux faire quoi plus taaaard ? questionna le presque trentenaire.

- Être libre, souffla-t-il d'une traite. Quitter cette île, voguer sur les océans.

Il sourit au contre-amiral.

- Vous savez pourquoi je ne dénombre jamais les secondes ? Parce qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre à les compter, elles défilent trop vite. Le temps qu'on dise « une seconde », deux sont déjà passées, le calcul n'est jamais juste. Moi, je veux vivre intensément chaque seconde de ma vie, sans compter. Mais pour ça, il faut que je me tire d'ici…

- Tu pourrais rentrer dans une école de jeunes recrues et devenir Marine. A mon avis, tu pourrais devenir un haut-gradééééé… A partir d'un certain grade, tu peux aller et venir à ta guise sur toutes les mers, servant la Justice lorsqu'elle a besoin de toi et vivant ton petit bout de chemin le reste du temps... Tu possèdes les capacités pour y parvenir. Il faut juste les développeeeeer.

- L'école militaire de South Blue m'a déjà recalé, contra Ben.

- C'est parce que tu es trop jeuuuuune voyons. Mais lorsque tu auras seize ans, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de te rejeter. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu entres dans l'école des élites lorsque ce sera l'heure, tu as ma parooooole.

Ben réfléchissait, triturant l'herbe qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

- Ce serait dommage de ne pas mettre à profit toutes tes capacités, tu ne trouves paaaaaas ? Si tu intègres la Marine, tu le pourrais. On t'aiderait à les développer au maximum, on t'apprendrait à t'en servir au mieux. Tu serais considéré à ta juste valeur et respecté pour cela. La Marine, c'est une grande famille qui se serre les coudes, pour servir la Justice. C'est un gigantesque melting pot où tout le monde y trouve son compte. Ce serait bêêêêête de passer à côté de ça. Tu y serais vraiment heureux… tout comme je le suis.

Le gamin le sonda de ses yeux gris pénétrants comme des poignards. Borsalino ne flancha pas. Il cherchait les failles, mais le contre-amiral ne comptait pas les lui montrer.

- Je vais y réfléchir, finit par capituler Ben en se relevant.

- A la bonne heure, gamiiiiiin, fit le contre-amiral avec un sourire. Tu verras, c'est vraiment coooooooool, la Marine.

L'escargophone du plus âgé sonna.

- Oooooh, mes hommes doivent me chercher… Borsalinooooo à l'appareil, j'écoute ? Ouiiiii, j'arrive. Bon, je dois y aller, dit-il à Ben en se relevant à son tour.

Ils firent le bout de chemin ensemble jusqu'à la ville.

- Au fait, contre-amiral ? demanda le plus jeune alors qu'ils allaient se séparer.

- Huuum ?

- Vous avez un fruit du Démon, non ?

- Effectivemeeeeeent.

- Vous êtes trop arrogant, jamais sur vos gardes… Vous ne craignez pas d'être touché par quoi que ce soit, ça ne doit pas vous atteindre. C'est forcément un logia alors.

- Tu es redoutablement intelligent, Ben Beckmaaaaaan, je n'aimerais pas t'avoir pour ennemi. Tu as raison, je suis un logia. Et si tu intègres la Marine à seize ans, je te dirais quel est le fruit que j'ai mangé. Marché conclu ?

- ça me parait équitable.

Borsalino eut un sourire.

- A dans quatre ans, gamin ?

- A vrai dire c'est plutôt quatre ans, quatre mois dix-huit …

- Kami-sama… ce que c'est irritaaaaant ! Il va falloir que tu perdes cette mauvaise habituuuude.

Ben s'esclaffa alors que le contre-amiral s'éloignait.

* * *

_Beuleu beuleu beuleu beuleu… Beuleu beuleu beuleu beuleu… Beuleu beuleu beuleu beuleu… Katcha._

- Vice-amirale Tsuru, j'écoute ?

- Bonjour Vice-amirale, c'est le contre-amiral Borsalinoooo.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'énerva la trentenaire. Vous étiez passé où bon sang ?

- On a eu un léger souci avec notre navire et on a dû rester une semaine à quai à Gatillo… Je vous aurais bien prévenue plus tôt, mais je ne trouvais plus mon mini escargophooooone.

La vice-amirale soupira.

- La mission ?

- L'équipage pirate que vous m'avez demandé de traquer nourrit les poissons.

- Bien, bien… Dans combien de temps pensez-vous rentrer à MarineFord ?

- Dans trois semaines, selon mon navigateur. Vous avez une nouvelle mission pour moiiiii ?

- Oui, mais ça pourra attendre votre retour.

- Treèèèès bien.

- Vous attendez quoi pour me donner la vraie raison de votre appel ?

- Je vous demande pardoooooon ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent. Quand c'est vous qui prenez la peine d'appeler et pas moi qui vient vous tirer par la peau des fesses, c'est que vous avez une requête à me formuler.

Borsalino sourit. Cette femme était diablement intelligente, elle aussi…

- Alors ? s'impatienta cette dernière à l'autre bout du fil.

- Pourriez-vous recommander une recrue pour moi ?

- Un silence s'établit.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai trouvé une recrue prometteuse, mais n'étant pas encore vice-amiraaaaal, je n'ai pas encore le droit de la recommander à l'école des Marines de MarineFooooord…

- Si c'est encore une demoiselle sans cervelle que vous voulez ramener dans votre lit, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Ce n'est pas une conquête… C'est un jeune garçon.

- Jeune à quel point ? Demanda Tsuru, méfiante.

- Il aura bientôt douze ans.

Un long soupir se fit entendre dans le combiné de l'escargophone.

- Borsalino, vous connaissez très bien les règles. Il faut être âgé de seize ans minimum pour intégrer l'école.

- Ce gamin a énoooooormément de potentiel. Il a un Haki qui ne demande qu'à être éveillé, il ne se débrouille pas trop mal avec un pistolet dans les mains… Et c'est le gosse le plus intelligent que j'aie rencontré.

- Qu'entendez-vous par intelligent ?

- Vous vous souvenez du Hanayama de niveau six (2) que Zephyr-sensei m'a offert à Noël pour que « j'apprenne à me servir de mes méninges » ? Le brigand l'a résolu en deux minutes trente.

L'expression de Tsuru retransmise par l'escargophone était pour le moins stupéfaite.

- Deux minutes trente ? C'est incroyable…

- Vous comprenez pourquoi j'insiste pour qu'il intègre la Marine au plus vite, avant qu'il ait l'âge requis ? Avoir un tel élément dans nos rangs serait plus que profitaaaaaable.

- J'en conviens, admit Tsuru. Cependant, si on a décrété qu'il fallait avoir seize ans pour intégrer une de nos écoles, c'est pour une bonne raison. Aussi intelligent qu'il soit, un enfant reste un enfant. La guerre, c'est une histoire d'hommes et de femmes, il faut laisser aux générations futures leur innocence autant que possible. Le Monde est bien trop dur, ils ont le droit d'être préservés le temps qu'ils grandissent.

- Ben Beckman est un orphelin qui vit dans un bar de truands, un jeune génie déscolarisé parce qu'il n'a plus rien à apprendre en classe, un gamin qui a appris à se servir d'une arme pour ne pas se faire racketter l'argent qu'il gagnait légalement – ou preeeeeesque - … Je crois bien que son innocence s'est fait la malle depuis belle lurette.

La vice-amirale réfléchit un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Très bien, je vais essayer. Mais je ne vous promets rien, vous savez bien que mes collègues et supérieurs n'accordent que peu de crédit à une femme, quelque soit son grade. Vous feriez mieux de monter en grade _rapidement_ si vous voulez obtenir gain de cause de manière presque certaine.

- Entendu. Merci, vice-amiraaaaaale.

- Et revenez vite, on a besoin de vous au quartier général.

_Katcha_

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard_

_Beuleu beuleu beuleu beuleu… Beuleu beuleu beuleu beuleu… Katcha._

- Vice-amiral Borsalino j'écouuuuute ?

- Vice-amiral, répondit Gary, je suis bien arrivé sur Gatillo avec l'équipe de reconnaissance.

- Alooooors ?

- Ben Beckman a quitté l'île il y a deux mois.

- Vous plaisanteeeeez ?

- Non, vice-amiral. C'est le vieux Tom qui s'occupait de lui qui nous l'a confirmé. Il a pris le large. Personne ne sait dans quelle direction il s'en est allé.

Borsalino se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Je voiiiiiiis… Bon et bien merci. Vous pouvez rentrer, la mission est terminée. _Avortée_, comme l'aurait repris Ben, songea-t-il intérieurement.

Pour une fois qu'il tenait ses promesses et qu'il agissait _en avance _! Foutu gamin ! pesta le vice-amiral. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir deux mois de plus bordel ?

* * *

_Cinq ans après la mort de Gol D. Roger Salle de réunion des hauts-gradés au QG de la Marine_

- Un équipage de rookies prend de plus en plus d'ampleur sur Grand Line. Ils se font appeler les Pirates du Roux, en référence à leur capitaine.

Les vice-amiraux contemplèrent l'avis de recherche dudit capitaine.

- Shanks le Roux, grommela Garp. J'le connais, c'était un mousse de Gol D. Roger.

- Il nous faudra nous méfier de lui et de son équipage tant qu'on ne connaîtra pas leurs motivations, se renfrogna Sengoku.

- Cet homme semble être son second, continua le messager porteur des avis de recherche nouvellement établis. On n'a aucune information sur lui, pas même son nom.

Borsalino jeta un coup d'œil à l'avis de recherche avant de s'étouffer avec son saké.

- Kizaru ? Interrogea Sengoku en haussant un sourcil. Vous connaissez cet homme ?

- Et comment, marmonna le vice-amiral lorsqu'il put reprendre une respiration normale.

Il prit l'avis de recherche et se leva, exposant l'avis de recherche de manière à ce que tous le voient.

- Il s'appelle _Ben Beckman_. Vous vous souvenez Sengoku-donooooo, le gamin que vous avez refusé d'intégrer dans l'école des recrues avant l'âge requis, malgré les recommandations de la vice-amirale Tsuruuuu ? Ben c'était lui. Si vous nous aviez écoutés, il aurait fait un Marine émérite. Mais maintenant, il a 26 ans, c'est un criminel redoutable, un dangereux pirate aussi intelligent qu'habile, le second d'un ancien mousse du Roi des Pirates…

- On ne pouvait pas se douter, marmonna Garp dans sa barbe.

- Bien sûr que si, on aurait pu le prévoir, s'énerva Kizaru. Moi le singe jaune, le vice-amiral le moins sérieux de tous les vice-amiraux, celui qui se sert le moins de ses neurones, je l'avais _seeeeeenti_. Mais personne ne m'a donné de crédit. Voilà où ça nous mène…

- A seize ans, on a à peine assez de maturité pour devenir un bon Marine, contra le vice-amiral Doberman.

- Mais à quinze ans, on en a visiblement assez pour décider de finir _Pirate_, cracha Borsalino. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour luiiiii ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il va se passer pour beaucoup d'autres ?

- Il suffit, Kizaru, finit Sengoku en tapant du poing sur la table pour affirmer son autorité, mettant un terme à ce débordement. Ça ne sert à rien de refaire le passé, il faut combattre dans le moment présent. Puisque vous avez l'air de bien connaître le personnage, vous vous chargerez de l'éliminer.

Kizaru leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par se rasseoir, se désintéressant totalement du reste de la réunion. Dans son esprit, ces mots résonnaient. _Vous savez pourquoi je ne dénombre jamais les secondes ? Parce qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre à les compter, elles défilent trop vite. Le temps qu'on dise « une seconde », deux sont déjà passées, le calcul n'est jamais juste._ Le gamin n'avait jamais eu aussi raison de toute sa vie. La vie défilait bien trop rapidement. Le vice-amiral n'avait pas eu le temps de saisir le bon moment au vol, il s'était fait dépasser par le temps. Et maintenant, il était trop tard… Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait le tuer pour l'empêcher de nuire.

* * *

Depuis cette fameuse réunion, il avait eu l'occasion de retrouver Ben Beckman trois fois. Trois petites occasions où il aurait pu en finir…

La première fois, deux ans après avoir découvert la voie que le brun avait choisie, il avait été estomaqué. Le petit garçon frêle qu'il avait connu avait laissé place à un homme grand, presque aussi grand que lui. Ses cheveux de jais étaient désormais retenus en une queue de cheval et une cigarette avait remplacé son éternel cure-dents. Ses muscles s'étaient développés, ses réflexes décuplés, son Haki éveillé, son sourire charmeur affiné. Même la lueur d'intelligence au fond de ses prunelles grises avait changé, elle était encore plus vive que dans son souvenir.

Ben Beckman était un démon avec une gueule d'ange. La tentation même. Tout en lui aspirait à la liberté sauvage, et donnait envie de céder à cette pulsion dévastatrice. Il était devenu l'être parfait que Kizaru avait entraperçu chez le petit garçon de Gatillo… en mille fois plus irréaliste. Et malheureusement, il était dans le camp ennemi. Quel gâchis …

La première fois, Ben avait un sérieux handicap : il ne connaissait pas le fruit du démon du singe jaune et cela avait été en sa défaveur. Kizaru, bien qu'à contrecœur, aurait presque pu lui éclater la tête à l'aide de son logia. Cela aurait été fini… Mais Le Roux s'était interposé, lui tirant une balle en granite marin dans la cuisse. Le vice-amiral n'avait eu d'autre choix que de fuir pour sauver sa peau…

La deuxième fois, c'était des années après… L'équipage du Roux avait disparu de la circulation pendant longtemps avant de revenir. Le Roux avait perdu un bras, Ben lui avait accumulé quelques cicatrices en plus. Cela rajoutait une touche de virilité supplémentaire au personnage, chose qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire du point de vue du fraîchement nommé Amiral.

Cette fois-ci, Kizaru avait été imprudent. Il aurait dû se souvenir que l'intelligence du second du Roux n'avait pas de limites. Ben avait appris de ses erreurs et ne les avait pas réitérées. Autrement dit, l'Amiral avait fini à l'eau après cinq longues heures de combat, sans autre forme de procès. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à ses hommes, venus le repêcher. Le _gamin_ avait tenu le coup jusqu'à ce qu'une faille lui permette d'exploiter le point faible de tous les utilisateurs de fruits du Démon. Et lui, Borsalino, il avait été beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Cela aurait pu lui être fatal.

Pendant des années, il ne s'était rien passé. Le Roux avait accédé au statut d'Empereur du Nouveau Monde. La Marine évitait de se frotter aux souverains Pirates, aussi Borsalino avait-il été contraint d'abandonner sa mission. Ce n'est qu'à la guerre au Sommet qu'il avait pu revoir Ben Beckman. Ce dernier avait pointé son arme vers lui, l'empêchant de stopper la retraite de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, le frère d'Ace aux Poings Ardents. Kizaru n'avait pas voulu jouer avec le feu ce jour-là. Le désormais gris n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui mettre une balle pleine de Haki entre les deux yeux s'il avait tenté quelque chose. C'est là que Kizaru comprit. Le gamin qui aurait pu devenir un Marine était définitivement mort, les yeux affreusement froids du second du Roux en témoignaient. Tout ce qu'il avait devant lui, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu empêcher. Nul retour en arrière n'était possible désormais, c'était une certitude.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, à finir une bouteille de Jerez sur un banc, ressassant ses souvenirs amers. Pathétique… Non. Pitoyable.

Il bougea à peine en sentant une présence familière s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prendre la bouteille des mains, pour la finir.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A mon plus grand échec, marmonna Kizaru.

Car oui, Ben Beckman était véritablement son plus grand échec, tout comme il avait été celui de cette pauvre maîtresse d'école. Maîtresse d'école que l'amiral n'avait pas réussi à mettre dans son lit d'ailleurs… Enfin, ça c'était une autre histoire.

Akainu secoua la tête avant de croiser le regard de son collègue et ami.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour Ben Beckman, Borsalino. Il était déjà condamné quand tu l'as rencontré. Même s'il ne te l'a jamais dit, je suis sûr qu'il voulait déjà être Pirate avant même votre rencontre. Tu n'aurais pas pu en faire un Marine. Il est trop indomptable pour ça.

- Insoumis, rectifia Kizaru.

- Si tu veux… Bref, c'était un cas désespéré. En revanche, grâce à toi, plein de recrues prometteuses ont pu être intégrées précocement dans nos rangs… Tu nous a poussés à faire des entorses au règlement dans des cas exceptionnels. Sans toi, Vegapunk ne serait pas en train de fabriquer des armes novatrices pour la Marine. Sans toi, Smoker ne serait pas Vice-amiral et le CP-9 n'aurait jamais vu le jour ! Un de perdu certes, mais dix de retrouvés… Alors ne pense plus au second du Roux.

Kizaru soupira. Peut-être que l'amiral en chef avait raison. Cette obsession finissait par être malsaine… Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser avec regrets à ce gamin qui aurait pu devenir Marine, mais qui était devenu Pirate, parce qu'il n'était pas intervenu à temps. _Le temps, c'est important_. Si seulement tu étais né quatre ans, quatre mois, dix-huit jours et une heure vingt plus tard, Ben Beckman ! Les choses auraient pu être si différentes…

* * *

Les Pirates du Roux fêtaient dignement … rien de particulier en fait. Ils faisaient la fête pour faire la fête, tout simplement. Au milieu du bordel monstrueux que représentait le pont jonché de pirates bourrés avachis au milieu des victuailles de des tonneaux d'alcool, Ben déambulait tranquillement, deux bouteilles accrochées à la ceinture. Il monta souplement jusqu'à la vigie pour rejoindre Yasopp, le veilleur en service. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il lui balança une des deux bouteilles.

- T'en as besoin, c'est tout. Alors bois, je prendrai la relève.

Yasopp sourit faiblement.

- C'est un truc que je n'ai jamais compris chez toi…

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu es le mec le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré, expliqua Yasopp après avoir avalé une grande rasade de rhum. Tu arrives à deviner quand je vais mal, quand je pense à Banchina et à Usopp, rien qu'en me regardant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas compatible. Les génies sont censés être nuls en psychologie, nuls dès qu'on parle d'émotions et plus de stratégie. Pourtant, toi tu y arrives. Tu m'impressionneras toujours.

Ben eut un sourire.

- Je dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient appris à apprécier ces instants et à les laisser couler tranquillement quand ils arrivaient. Ils étaient bien là, au-dessus du boucan du reste de l'équipage.

- Dis, Ben…

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu Marine ? Pourquoi tu as été assez con pour vouloir devenir Pirate ? Tu devais bien te douter que tu aurais une vie plus tranquille en intégrant la Marine, non ? Pourquoi choisir délibérément d'être haï de tous et pourchassé ?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas entré dans la Marine, hein ?

Yasopp parut réfléchir.

- Parce que je serais devenu fou si je devais obéir aveuglément à des ordres que je ne cautionne pas. Parce que je serais enfermé dans un uniforme, condamné à me conformer aux règles établies. Parce que je ne serais jamais vraiment libre de cette façon. _Parce que je veux vivre intensément chaque seconde de ma vie, sans compter_. Etre une toupie qui tourne à l'infini, me fixer un but impossible à atteindre… Parce que le jour où j'aurai tout obtenu, je ne serai plus qu'une coquille vide vivant une vie fade et vide de sens. Plutôt me suicider que de devenir comme ça.

- Ben voilà. Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas devenu Marine, répondit Ben après avoir éclaté de rire.

- On te l'avait proposé ?

- Ouep, il y a trente-trois ans, deux mois, cinq jou… Non, laisse tomber. Un peu plus de trente ans, c'est tout.

- Et t'as refusé ?

- J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais.

- Bah putain, t'y as tellement bien réfléchi que t'es devenu Pirate, mon salop ! J'imagine la tête du gars qui a tenté de te recruter quand il l'a appris !

Ben sourit. Oui, lui aussi il imaginait très bien la tête de l'Amiral Borsalino. Le pauvre…

- C'était juste un problème de timing, tout ça. Si j'étais né quatre ans plus tôt, il aurait sans doute réussi à me convaincre d'intégrer la Marine. Mais j'aurais fait comme cet ancien vice-amiral… Drake. J'aurai fini par péter les plombs et déserter. Comme tu l'as dit, on cherche la Liberté Absolue. On ne peut pas se soumettre. Nous sommes juste de beaux rêveurs, à qui on n'ôtera jamais l'envie de liberté. Et c'est nous qui profitons le mieux de la vie, bien qu'on soit haïs, craints, rejetés et pourchassés.

Ben avala de longues gorgées de Rhum, frissonnant de satisfaction en sentant l'alcool couler le long de son œsophage. N'empêche, il éprouvait une certaine frustration en songeant à ce qu'il avait laissé de côté pour sa liberté, pour sa vie de Pirate. Il n'avait pas pu allumer la lumière… Non. _L'embraser_. Quel acte manqué dérangeant…

* * *

(1) équivalent de « sale gosse » en japonais

(2) C'est un casse-tête en métal, un des plus difficiles qui existe à ce jour.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce Ben/Kizaru ;)

A bientôt !

minimilie


End file.
